


下擒上答Chapter6 宠物

by KuoFu



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuoFu/pseuds/KuoFu





	下擒上答Chapter6 宠物

与顾渊的极度痛苦截然相反的，是池虞的极致快感。  
自从十六岁开荤以来，池虞几乎没有感受过如此令他疯狂的惬意与满足，就像一颗巨大的珠砾终于找到最服帖的蚌壳，恨不得立马将全部的坚硬塞进这柔软里去，那被紧紧包裹着的充血部位，还没怎么动，就已激动得热血澎湃，几欲炸裂。  
池虞禁不住粗喘了声，下身猛地耸动，越发狠戾地把自己往顾渊身体里挺送。  
“不……不要！你不能……啊……”  
顾渊张大了嘴，面容早因疼痛扭曲得失去颜色，他拼命甩摆着四肢，妄图蹬开身上的侵犯者，但他的抵御犹如蚍蜉撼树，不仅没能踹动分毫，反而因为挣扎中的肢体摩擦，无意中勾起侵犯者更多的欲火。  
池虞精致的眉眼浸满了情欲，胸膛疾速起伏，掌心滚烫，左手制住狠命抓挠他后背的双手，右手大力揉搓上顾渊白皙的胸口。  
他的指腹有着薄茧，是常年用枪的痕迹，此刻揪弄着那两颗娇艳欲滴的赤豆，指下毫不留情，掐得两粒很快耸立起来。  
顾渊刚刚感到后庭的动作停顿了下来，胸口便传来针扎般的痛意，本就脆弱的地方被来回亵玩着，痛痒得他不由惊叫出声。  
池虞愈加兴奋，干脆伏下身，一口咬上那被他发现的第一个敏感点。  
“呃——”顾渊溢出一丝呻吟，然后急忙咬住下唇，羞愤地瞪向胸前蠕动着的头颅，“你他妈混蛋……呃……杀千刀的畜生……你不得好——唔……”  
他未出口的咒骂被一枚热吻封住，那刚刚噬舔过他胸口的舌齿，正惩戒性地抵着他的舌根，在他的口腔内壁大肆涤荡，直到那张嘴再也发不出只言片语，才缓缓地退出。  
池虞看向身下人，只见顾渊满脸涨红，似乎还没从被吻到窒息的恐惧中清醒过来，活像一只被踩到尾巴的猫咪，懵然的样子，简直可爱到了极点。  
心理上得到了满足，生理上自然也不会懈怠，池虞动了动自己的硕大，只觉下体仍然紧致非常，别说抽插，只是深入都被干涩的内壁磨得不行。  
“放松一点。”  
池虞蹙眉，低声命令道。  
顾渊已是泪眼朦胧，身体里强烈的异物感和撑胀感让他根本无暇思考，后穴一阵接一阵的剧痛，他本能地收紧退缩，却引来侵犯者不耐的怒气。  
“我叫你放松一点，妈的，你这样老子怎么动？！”  
池虞下身憋痛，怒意上涌，口出恶言，泄愤似地用力顶胯，差点把顾渊的头撞到池壁上。  
顾渊遽然吃痛，双眸回神，望向压在他身上的绝美面容。他不得不承认的是，即便这个男人嘴里说着粗俗的下流话，但他看起来却仍是高贵得令人不敢直视。  
这样下意识的评价让顾渊恼羞成怒，眼里射出嫉恨的凶光，强忍身后的疼痛，不顾一切地挑衅道：“强奸犯自己不行还要怪受害者，你这做派还真是让人大开眼界啊！”  
听到这番自取灭亡的蠢话，池虞意外地滞了两秒，接着玩味的笑爬上嘴角，半是佯装半是真实地露出被激怒的表情，一手滑到顾渊股间，重重抬手拍下，巴掌声在浴缸里尤为响亮。  
“很好，我最喜欢调教不听话的宠物了……”池虞恶意地俯下身，看着顾渊脸上强装镇定的表情，低声而清楚地道，“Now，let me prove to you how tremendous I am.”  
说完，池虞便抽出自己压抑得难受的部分，一把将顾渊翻了个身，在他要挣脱之际紧扣住其腰身，大力抬起他的后臀，膝盖压住小腿，手掌扼住脖颈，使顾渊以背朝他的跪姿匍匐在他面前。  
“混蛋！淫棍！色狼！你放开我！放开我！”顾渊骂骂咧咧地，试图掩饰心里的巨大恐慌。  
“呵，不自量力。”  
池虞嗤笑一声，手上取过一瓶新开封的润滑剂，按压出一团湿滑的透明黏液，掌心捻开后，食指蘸着液体就往幽穴里戳。  
“啊——”顾渊痛得龇牙咧嘴，他感到有一根冰凉细长的节状物探进了身体，像是人的手指，他想逃，却全身都被制住，无法动弹，只能硬生生承下第二根手指的强势入侵。  
有了润滑剂的助力，这场强制性爱总算进入正轨，池虞浑身沸腾，骨节用力，急切地对容纳物进行润滑扩张。  
感觉差不多的时候，池虞迫不及待地将昂扬对准入口，没费多少力气就冲了进去。  
“呃啊——不行……不要……啊——”  
那个可怕的巨物卷土而来，且比上一次还要暴戾恣睢，凶猛至极，一下便抵达最深处，撞得顾渊眼前一片眩晕。  
而他惨痛的呜咽求饶在施暴者耳里，却成了最强力的催情剂。  
池虞微眯着眼，羽扇般的睫毛下，缀着一双幽深的瞳仁，清冷的容貌与猛烈的动作形成巨大反差，犹如一只高傲的鹭鸶，突变为阴鸷的鹰隼，变化快得让人压根来不及反应。  
他一遍遍地进入，丝毫不顾虑身下人是否能承受他的粗长，只狠狠插进，浅浅拔出，然后再次直捣黄龙。  
有几次顾渊甚至感觉那东西已经冲进了他的肠道，恶心的感觉复又袭来，可他连干呕的机会都没有，只眼里酸胀殷红，额上冷汗直下。  
痛，撕裂般的痛，全身上下似乎被来回碾过，尤其下面那不可告人的隐秘之处，像是千百次被液压机重重倾轧，接着一根体积可怖的钢筋将他贯穿，周而复始，无谓魇足。  
顾渊只觉得自己的身体已和灵魂抽离，他仿佛能听到自己断断续续的抽泣，也能听到自己生无可恋的哀求，有时候他神思恍惚，就要侥幸晕厥，却每每被更重的撞击扯回现实。  
“……放过我吧……求你了……”  
感觉身上的动作稍歇，顾渊以为酷刑终于要结束，把尊严掷到脚底，低低乞饶道。  
谁知池虞只是将他翻了个面，折起他的双腿，邪狞地抿唇一笑，惋惜道：“啧啧，真可怜，你现在说说，是谁不行，嗯？”  
“……放了我吧……”顾渊眼神空洞，麻木地重复这一句话。  
池虞皱了皱眉，下体又涌起滚滚燥热，刚刚纾解的欲望披靡而升，睇了眼软塌塌的顾渊，亵笑了声：“那怎么行，我说了，会证明给你看，我多么让你，难、以、承、受。”  
话音未落，池虞分开面前瘦长的双腿，用尽全力将自己挤进顾渊的身体。


End file.
